Lady and the Tramp 3: Angel's home
by Animelover2017
Summary: This takes place after Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamps Adventure. Read as Angel gets used to her new family.


Lady and the Tramp 3: Angel`s home

This story takes place after Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp`s Adventure.

In the Brown home in New Haven, Connecticut. An adult cocker spaniel was waking up. This cocker spaniel`s name was Lady, she wore a light blue collar with a gold diamond-shaped license. She was sleeping next to her mate, Tramp, a tall Cairn Terrier he wore a red collar with a gold diamond-shaped license.

She got up and stretched, yawning in the process. She walked over to a pet bed with three dogs on it. These dogs were her daughters; Annette, Collette and Danielle. She smiled looking at them sleeping so soundly.

She continued her walk till she stopped in front of two other dogs. One looked like a smaller version of her mate. This was her son, Scamp. She was grateful to have him back home where he belonged. Sleeping next to her son was the latest addition to their family, a small Pomeranian mix named Angel.

She heard footsteps coming down the steps, as she went to greet her owner.

"Good morning, Lady." Her male owner said. She barked back, waking her mate. "Ah, good morning to you too, Tramp." As Tramp came into view. He also barked back.

"Let's get you two your breakfast." He said to them. He went to the dirt room to fill their bowls, coming back he placed the bowls on the ground, motioning them to eat.

As they ate their owner ate himself. Lady heard footsteps again, this time coming from the living room. Where the other dogs slept. Lady went back to her son and the girl. Lady greeted Angel.

"Good morning, Angel." Lady said with a warm smile. "Good morning, Miss Lady." Angel said.

"There's no need to be so formal, my dear. Just call me Lady." Lady said to her.

"Right. Thank you." Angel said. Jim Dear called Angel over.

"Angel you're scheduled for your shots this afternoon." Jim Dear said to her.

"Do I really have to get shots again?" Angel asked Tramp.

"Unfortunately yes. If you're going to live here you need to be up to date with your shots." Tramp said to her.

As Angel ate her breakfast as well, Annette and Scamp woke up and stretched. "Good morning, Annette and Scamp." Jim Dear greeted them. Angel, Lady and Tramp turned their attention to them

More footsteps came down the stairs, as everyone turned to see Darling and Junior as they joined them.

"Good morning, everyone." Darling greeted. Till she noticed something was off. "Huh, are Collette and Danielle not awake yet?" Darling asked.

"No, not yet." Jim Dear responded.

"That's strange. I was sure all the dogs would be awake by now." Darling said. Before kneeling in front of Lady. "Lady do you think you can wake them for me. I want all the dogs to at least go to the bathroom before I take Angel to the vet." Darling said. Lady nodded and went to wake her remaining daughters. As she walked over to them, Annette and Scamp ate, she licked their foreheads they stirred before waking up.

"Good morning, mom." Collette and Danielle said at the same time.

"Good morning girls. Why don't you go and eat." Lady told them. They nodded to their mother.

"Lady and Tramp, let's go for our walk." Darling said, already clicking the leash on Tramp`s collar. Lady walked over, allowing her owner to click another leash to her collar. And as Darling opened the door, Lady and Tramp walked out ready for their morning walk.

When Darling returned, she walked Scamp and Angel. Coming back again she let the remaining dogs out back. With all dogs having gone to the bathroom and eaten. Darling took Angel in her arms and put her in the back seat of her car, taking her to the vet for her appointment.

When Darling and Angel returned, Darling let Angel sleep. When Angel woke, she joined the others in getting brushed by Darling.

"Hey Angel!" Annette said to her. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah, I was tired after my appointment." Angel said.

"Getting shots is never fun. But its necessary." Collette said as she got brushed.

"I remember when we were born we had to get a lot of shots." Danielle said, speaking up.

"Yes, it is never fun. I remember when I first got my shots I also slept when I got back here." Tramp said, lying on the ground next to Lady.

"You kids got shots when you were puppies because pups your age are very vulnerable to diseases." Lady added.

-10 years later-

Junior had entered school and helped his parents take care of the dogs. All the puppies have grown up. Angel had grown closer to every member of her new family.

Angel had gotten to know Scamp`s parents. Lady had accepted her into her family very quickly. She had learned how Lady and Tramp met. Angel had grown to respect Lady after learning her past and started to see her as a mother figure to her.

Angel and Tramp had talked a lot since she joined the family, considering they previously once came from the same background. Angel and Scamp enjoyed going on walks together.

Angel and Annette had frequently talked, sometimes into the night. They talked about everything from what life was like on the streets to grooming. Angel and Collette had talked a lot as well. They talked mainly during brushing and baths. Angel and Danielle played together a lot, sometimes together with Scamp.

Angel and Jim Dear spent very little time together. When they did spend time together it was normally when he was home or watching TV together. Angel enjoyed her time with Darling. Whether it was simply on their walks, baths or grooming. That changed when Darling found a job to help the family. Angel and Junior spent a lot of time together when he was young he would always enjoy her company.

As Junior got older he continued to help the family with the dogs when he got home from school. He always loved his dogs. He let one dog into his room to sleep on his bed for the night. Except for Tramp he was just too big.

Over the years Annette became interested in dog competitions. And after some encouraging, Darling finally let her compete in competitions in her neighborhood. Annette was a show dog, winning in almost every contest she was entered in. Everything from obedience to agility. Annette was still brave and talented. She was even popular among her neighbors and other show dogs, she gained many friends though her show dog career.

Collette was a dog model, modeling clothes and accessories. Junior helped Collette with her modeling career after he graduated and got a car. Collette was still sweet, ladylike and proper. Giving her many admirers.

Unfortunately Danielle didn't find any real interests, she mostly stayed home with her family. Danielle was still tomboyish and spunky. And over the years she grew closer to her brother Scamp.

Scamp had matured a lot since he ran away from home. And though the years got closer to his sisters, especially Danielle. Angel had also matured along with Scamp. Angel stayed with him and they became mates. They had discussed about having children but both had decided they weren't ready for that yet.

Lady had grown older along with Tramp. As the two of them watched over their family. Lady was very proud of Annette and Collette, they had both found something that makes them happy. She also happy to have Danielle close. Tramp had taught Scamp and Angel some of his tricks from when he was a street dog.


End file.
